Why me, Why now
by babywrench
Summary: When I woke up this morning, this is what I was least expecting. Gundalians? No way. Well I was wrong. StoicaXOC and JesseXOC. Don't say I didn't warn you. [DISCONTINUED]
1. The Big Change

Why Does It Always Have To Be Me…

Holly: Hello people of the FanFiction world! Thank you for taking your time to read this story. I appreciate it. Stoica, could you do the disclaimer?

Stoica: This was based on episode 16 of Bakugan GI, The Secret Switch. She owns herself and Niamh but no one else. Just her crazy imagination!

Holly: No one knows I'm crazy yet, shut up!

Stoica: Whoops…

It was cold. Like, really cold. We had been flying around for hours aimlessly searching for that wretched team of idiots, the 'battle brawlers' when we picked something up on the radar. And this something didn't look nice. It was a large, cylindrical looking missile and well, IT WAS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THE FRONT OF THE SHIP! I rushed to Jesse, who was currently in the lab tidying up after that disastrous experiment yesterday, and told him that something was heading this way. "Something's coming Jesse! What is your analysis?"I said."We're under attack you idiot. Shoot it!" Jesse replied trying to find the laser cannon through the mess. He would always tell me off for being wrong even when I was right. Curse him I thought. Curse the whole lot of them! Why am I even here anyway? It's not like I chose to be stuck with him all day... Suddenly Jesse told me to come to the window quickly. So I looked. I immediately regretted it. The missile was about 3 feet away then BOOM, everything went black.

God my head... Why I always get up so early in the morning, I haven't got a clue. I went downstairs and the radio was making a strange buzzing noise, as if it couldn't pick up a radio signal. Then the TV turned on by itself and I screamed. Ok, this creeped me out a lot so I looked out of my window and there was a Gundalian scouter ship buried half deep into our street. Holy Jenova! I then ran outside. Many more people were crowded round. I ran up and checked to see if it was what I had suspected. Exactly what I had been hoping for. The blue patches on the roof indicated that this belonged to Stoica. Yes Stoica, a crazy alien dude from a kids TV show that none of my friends care about anymore. Well that was a surprise. I quickly got dressed (I was in my pajamas) into my baggy jeans, my black shin high converse, a random black t-shirt I found and my blue hoodie. I grabbed my darkus skytress just to show that I was an ally, not the enemy, and when all of that was over I ran out of the door.

"What the hell?" I heard someone say. "OH MY GOD, WHAT ON THIS GODFORSAKEN PLANET IS THAT?" I heard another say. "Will everyone calm down! I don't know what all this is about anyways, it could be a hoax!" Yelled a member of the local police. Everyone went quiet for a minute as I walked into the street; completely cool, calm and collected. "Holly, what in gods name are you doing! You must be crazy!" yelled John, my next door neighbour. "Well duh she's crazy! She wants to become a comic artist or summat geeky like that" said Robyn spitefully. "Oh shut up you bitchy whore, go get some grammar lessons" I yelled back at her. Robyn shrank back into the crowd. I ran up to the end of the street and knelt down into my sprinting stance then shot up to where the ship was at the other end of the street, breaking the glass in the window and falling on the cold metal floor. I heard shouts of horror up above, but I ignored them. I saw a large screen at one end of the room and there was water dripping off the ceiling and running down the walls. What could I expect? It was an aquos ship after all. "Oooww…" I heard a voice say. I looked in the direction of the voice I knew so well and saw an immobile body lying in the shadows. I silently stalked over to him. He turned his head and looked straight into my eyes. "AAAAAAARGGH!" he screamed, jumped up and immediately collapsed in a heap on the floor. "Holy Jenova, what happened to you!" I said, a little too loud. "How and why are you here, and how come you are not frightened of me!" Stoica said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Y'know, you're shorter than I thought you were" I said "Stoica…".

Holly: D: Oops… Seems that in the end, HALF THE DIALOGUE IS GIBBERISH!

Stoica: So… What's for dinner?

Jesse: Stoica, is that all you ever think about?

Holly: I dunno so if you want anything at all you'll have to make it yourself ಠ_ಠ

Jesse: But he can't cook dumbass!

Holly: Don't call me a dumbass you...

Stoica: We will see you in the next instalment of this 'FanFiction'…

And also, a very big THANK YOU ^^ to Nightcrawler666 for supporting me.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	2. Bandages and Lines

Ouch…

Holly: And then, just as she thought everything would be alright, the girl sneaked into the room and chainsawed her to death…

Jesse: *hiding* Is it over?

Stoica: *Laughing ass off* That's hilarious!

Holly: You can say that again… On with the story! ^o^

He paused, a frightened look in his yellow eyes. "How do you know my name!" he practically yelled at me. "Calm down dude, I know the rest of the twelve orders as well!" I replied, mentally in hysterics at how ridiculous this conversation was getting, let alone the impossibility of this situation. "Really? Name them." He replied, trying to mirror my relaxed nature. "Ok then… Airzel, Gill, Kazarina, Barodius, Nurzak, You and then Mason, Jesse, Lena, Zenet, Sid and Ren" I said, happy that I remembered them all "come with me, and I'll help you. I promise" I held out my hand to help him up and he took it into his own. I helped him up and he put his arm round my shoulders seemingly still wary of me. "JESSE! WE ARE OUTTA HERE!" He yelled to his partner in "crime. "Ugh… My head…" came an English sounding voice from somewhere in the bowels of the alien craft. "Jesse.. Is here?" I said, sounding shocked. "Um… Yes?" Stoica replied, noticing the evil grin on my face "why?". "I know someone who would like to meet him…" I replied "stay here, I'll go and look for him".

I carefully lowered Stoica's body to the floor and ran in the direction of the voice. "Uuuuuuh…" Jesse moaned. He made no attempt to fight back when I grabbed him by his arms and hauled him off the floor. "Come on!" I reassured him, though his head wound looked awful and, by the yell he made when I dragged him up, felt awful too. I saw a tear form in the corner of his one of his purple eyes from the pain. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" I reassured him. Then a thought hit me. They would need to change into human form before we went back up, and I didn't know if they were strong enough to do it.

I carefully carried Jesse up to where I had left Stoica and found him waiting surprisingly patiently on the floor. I said "now boys. I need a favour. You need to change into human form before we go back up, otherwise they will either shoot you, or they will send you to labs and run horrific tests on you. What'll it be?" Stoica and Jesse exchanged nervous looks. At once Stoica began glowing with a painfully bright white light. When it was gone there was in Stoica's place, a more human looking Stoica with a bloodstain all up the side of his leg. But when Jesse tried to change, he collapsed. "I don't… think… I can…" Jesse said weakly. "Come on! You need to try harder! I know you're injured, but you don't want them to find out you're aliens!" I said enthusiastically "I mean, not unless you want to be tortured and stuff. If you do, be my guest. Go up there in Gundalian form and kill yourself."

After several failed attempts at turning human, Jesse finally changed. "Huzzah! Now we can finally focus on figuring out a way out of the ship without being spotted!" I grinned. "We can't with these injuries" Stoica replied, annoyed. "Oh yeah… I forgot about that. Do any of you have any bandages or anything?" I said hopefully. I was surprised because Jesse actually answered with "Um, yeah, we do. They're over in that room." He pointed to a room that said 'Infirmary' over the door. "I'll be right back" I replied and with that, I left them both there on the floor while I went to look for medical stuff. I walked into the room and was greeted, though not very well, by two Bakugan who started flying at me and trying to attack me by ramming me with their tiny bodies. "IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE EVIL FLYING PLASTIC BALLS!" I laughed trying to running away in jest. I soon grabbed the two and ran back to Jesse and Stoica, Devoid of bandages. "Well looky here, It's Lythirius and Plitheon. Wonder why I know that shorty? It's for me to know and for you to find out." I exclaimed, throwing the Bakugan at the duo. I quickly ran back to the room and soon found some bandages.

I came back with them and started bandaging up Jesse's head. "Ouch! That's too tight!" Jesse grumbled. "Hard cheese old boy" I said in a posh mock-English accent, giggling slightly. I soon finished with him. "Don't hurt me! Please!" Stoica mocked Jesse, who scowled at him. Stoica soon found out why Jesse had said that. "AUGH! You tie these freakin bandages too tightly!" Stoica yelled. "Well it's better than tying them too slack. I went to medical school! I know what I'm doing!" I replied, feeling flustered. "Okay, okay, calm down scary lady" Stoica answered, scared. I finally finished tying the bandages round his leg and wrist. I jumped, Ninja-like, up to the hole in the window. "The coast's clear… for now anyway…" I said "if we are to get back to my house, which is a mere 10 metres away, we'll have to be quick". "What if we get caught?" Jesse asked, with a worried look on his face. "Climb on my back and I'll carry you. Stoica, either I'll come back for you or you can come with us on your own if you think you can." I said smugly. "I'm coming with you then" he replied. Jesse climbed on my back and I jumped up and out of the gap. I then carried him to the front door where I sat him down. Stoica followed and kept falling over so I ran over and helped him up. (A/N: Please note, this part is at night time because we had to wait ages for everyone to leave) I quickly unlocked the door and hurried the two gundalians inside. "I think it's time to call on Naomi…"

So tell me what you thought, and I can't stop these effing page breaks from appearing! ;o;

[Type text]


	3. Pancakes Anyone?

Pancakes!

Holly: From here on in there will be no speech at the top above the line break. I really cannot be arsed to do this every single chapter. I'm running out of relevant puns too.

-x0x-

"Ring, ring… Ring, ring…" the phone went. "Ugh, what in hell's name is taking her so long to pick up the pho- Naomi! Get your ass round here now! Big, big things are happening! Unexplainable things! Get over here ASAP!" I slammed the phone down on the receiver. A few minutes later came a "Who was that?" Jesse asked, now a little more talkative. "Naomi Newton, best PTCG player in Stokesley." A voice said from the hall. I turned and stared into the eyes of my best friend, Naomi. "I forgot she had the key" I mumbled "Um, guys? This is Naomi."

Naomi looked at Jesse, then at Stoica then back again. "What the flip… Are you sure these guys aren't some stupid cosplayers? 'Cause I-" Naomi was cut off. "If they're cosplayers how do we explain what lurks outside of that door? I think we should stop acting like wild dogs chasing their tails and think for a moment" I facepalmed. "Oh yeah…" Naomi said, realizing her mistake. She walked up to Jesse and poked his arm. "What the heck?" Jesse went. "Just checking to see that you're not a hologram" Naomi replied swiftly. "Her safety precautions" I said to the two clueless people in front of me. "Anyway. How the hell did you end up here? I mean, sure you can land on Earth in _that_ dimension, but here?" I questioned. "Well" Jesse started "It all started a few days ago. Stoica and I were arguing about one thing or anoth- Don't look at me like that!" Jesse yelled at Stoica, who had been smirking and pulling faces at him. Naomi gave Stoica a death stare and he stopped. "As I was saying, we were arguing and then something exploded in the lab. It devastated the work we had done. Well, we must be pretty unlucky because three days later we got hit by a missile. It blew a hole in the bottom of the ship. I don't remember much after that but I do remember us being thrown about a lot, and getting this" he pointed to the wound on his head "and I remember the ship falling and we were falling with it. I blacked out and you woke me up with your loud voice. Need I say more?" Jesse said, a sad look in his eyes. "I don't think that's necessary. If you like you can stay here. You OK with that?" I asked. Jesse and Stoica exchanged looks "I vote stay." Stoica piped up. "I thought so." I said smugly.

"You hungry? I'll make pancakes" I said to Naomi. "I'm game to join you" she responded. "Hows about you two. Wanna go eat food?" I said, winking at Naomi, who cracked up into silent fits of giggles. "Okay, sure" Jesse said quietly, staring at Naomi. "Then move, you're leaning on the cooker!" I said happily. I walked over and pushed the two boys (A/N: Squee! I call them that all the time! :D) away and found a frying pan. I then ran to the fridge and got eggs milk and veggie fat. I poured the milk into a bowl, added eggs and then mixed it up. I added flour and put the stuff in a pan, fried it up, flipped it and put it on a plate. I grabbed the front of Stoica's t-shirt "Eat it" I said. "Okay, okay! Scary lady" Stoica retorted. He ate the pancake. He swallowed. "Ohshitit'sawesome" Stoica said, high from the sugar we ate the rest of the pancakes and all was well.

-x0x-

Holly: End of this shitty chapter! Phew! See you next time!


End file.
